


Once Upon An Us [Book Two of Best Beloved]

by EreriLover247



Series: Universum et sidera et omnes lunae [2]
Category: Original Work, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Eren Jäger, Alive Petra Ral, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Beta Wanted, Big Gay Love Story, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Character's Name Spelled as Farlan, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jäger, Child Armin Arlert, Child Mikasa Ackerman, Cock Rings, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Consensual Kink, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crying Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, De-Aged Armin Arlert, De-Aged Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), De-Aged Mikasa Ackerman, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Dominant Eren Yeager, Don't Like Don't Read, Dream Sex, Dreams, Endgame Levi/Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager Can Cook, Eren Yeager Has Heterochromia Iridum, Eren Yeager Has Issues, Eren Yeager Has PTSD, Eren Yeager Has Panic Attacks, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Established Levi/Eren Yeager, Established Relationship, Eventual Levi/Eren Yeager, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Female Hange Zoë, German Eren Yeager, Hange Zoë Being Hange Zoë, Hange Zoë Ships It, Hermaphrodites, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Isabel and Eren are Related, Isabel and Farlan See Each Other As Siblings and Nothing More, Jaye and Eren are Best Friends, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is Whipped, Levi Loves Eren Yeager, Levi and Petra and Bridgette are all Best Friends, Levi and Petra are JUST Best Friends, Levi/Eren Yeager Fluff, Levi/Eren Yeager Smut, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Older Eren Yeager, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), POV Third Person, Past Levi/Eren Yeager, Past Relationship(s), Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Pregnant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romantic Fluff, Rope Bondage, Sassy Farlan Church, Sassy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Seme Eren Yeager, Sequel, Sex Toys, Smut, Submissive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sweet Petra Ral, Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher Hange Zoë, Their Love Is So, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Eren Yeager, True Love, Wet Dream, Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23331898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EreriLover247/pseuds/EreriLover247
Summary: Year 2165, humanity has lived in peace for thousands of years after the downfall of the titans.Eren Jäger, age 26, a teacher. He still held the passion and determination he had in 845 AD. With his family, friends, and will of finding his husband, he finds him in the form of an 18 year old college student.Levi Ackerman, age 18, a student at Trost University. He still held a fire in his eyes. A cold glare at the peasants around him as his friends he kept close. His best friend Bridgette Beaumont, his other friend Petra. His will to find the one being out there he allowed into his barricaded demeanor.Apart they are strong, but together they are unstoppable. Passing by one cold evening on a bridge, they restart their past romance, letting it grow stronger than its ever been before.Warnings :Mature languageEreRi - erensemetop x levibottomukesubmissiveHomosexual themesPseudohermaphrodite character - Levi
Relationships: Isabel Magnolia/Original Character(s), Levi/Eren Yeager, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Universum et sidera et omnes lunae [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1624873
Kudos: 25





	1. Original Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings :  
> Mature language
> 
> EreRi - erensemetop x levibottomukesubmissive
> 
> Homosexual themes
> 
> Pseudohermaphrodite character - Levi

**ORIGINAL CHARACTER INFO**

  
Name: Bridgette Beaumont

Age: 18

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Bisexual

Personality: outgoing, a gossip-er, loves cats, hates pickles, hates nuts but loves eating chocolate covered peanuts, enjoys going to the mall, loves mint chocolate chip ice cream

Appearance: onyx black hair with bright red highlights (always dyed to keep its colour, about twice to three times a month), sunset orange eyes, lightly tanned skin, usually skinny jeans with any sort of band tee (big fan of MCR and Skillet)

Birth Date: December 12, 2002

——❣——

Name: Jaye Robinson

Age: 25

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: quiet, kind, very fun to be around when drunk, hates pistachios, likes other types of nuts though, loves hanging with Eren and his fam, is totes in love with crazy little Bridge, comes off as an arse at first but is really a sweet guy when you get to know him

Appearance: rich brown hair, golden brown eyes, skin is on between tanned or pale but not really most of the time, usually in black slacks or comfortable jeans, always in a button-up or plain tee

Birth Date: September 20, 1995

——❣——

Name: Dylan Ackerman

Age: 40

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: outgoing, dad-of-the-year, loves spoiling his only son, loves his wife and child-to-come, hates sweets, loves pretzels and chips

Appearance: dark brown hair, light blue eyes, usually jeans and a tee with a black or brown jacket

Birth Date: October 15, 1980

——❣——

Name: Kylan Jäger

Age: 46

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Straight

Personality: really outgoing, fun dad, spoils kids rotten, turns into a monster when his kids are hurt in any way by another person

Appearance: cocoa brown hair, hazel-green eyes, dark jeans or slacks, button-up or polo shirt

Birth Date: February 6, 1974

——❣——

Name: Jace Henry Jäger (JJ)

Age: 7

Gender: Male

Sexuality: undisclosed

Personality: shy kid, loves his big brother, loves all things sweet, hates spicy foods, has an adorable lisp

Appearance: cocoa brown hair, seafoam green eyes, polo tees or animal onesies.

Birth Date: July 4, 2013

——❣——

Name: Deryk Elyås Jäger

Age: undisclosed

Gender: male

Sexuality: undisclosed

Personality: undisclosed

Appearance: brown hair, teal green eyes

Birth Date: July 8, ????

——❣——

Name: Nadetta Noémie Jäger

Age: undisclosed

Gender: Female

Sexuality: undisclosed

Personality: undisclosed

Appearance: dark brown hair, heterochromatic eyes (left silvery blue, right teal green)

Birth Date: December 8, ????


	2. Remembering You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren's POV - Maman Isabel and Papa Kylan Magnolia-Jäger - Big Happy Family + Dinner and Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't read "Best Beloved", then I strongly suggest you read that then come back to this.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this! Enjoy the new addition to the series "Universum et sidera et omnes lunae"!
> 
> Translation : To The Moon And Stars And All Around The Universe

αᵜᵜᵜα  
 _P_ _oem in German : Als ich nach Hause ging, bemerkte ich plötzlich meinen eigenen Schatten vor mir, als ich den Schatten des anderen Krieges hinter dem jetzigen sah. Er hat mich die ganze Zeit nicht verlassen, diesen Schatten hat er alle meine Gedanken während des Tages und in der Nacht überwältigt, vielleicht ist sein dunkler Umriss auch auf einigen Seiten dieses Buches. Aber letzten Endes ist jeder Schatten auch ein Kind des Lichts, und nur wer hellen und dunklen Krieg und Frieden erlebt, kann wirklich gelebt haben._  
_______  
 _T_ _ranslation to English : When I went home, I suddenly noticed my own shadow in front of me when I saw the shadow of the other war behind the present one. He has not left me all the time, this shadow has overwhelmed all my thoughts during the day and at night, maybe his dark outline is also on some pages of this book. But in the end, every shadow is also a child of light, and only those who experience light and dark war and peace can really have lived._  
——❣——

**_Eren's POV_ **

αᵜᵜᵜα  
 _Finally. Home. A place that is supposed to feel like home. But to me, this isn't home. Not really. Just a house. A place to shelter me. In reality my home is inside the heart of someone out there, someone waiting to be found, claimed, loved. Someone who was made for me. I know he's out there. I'm not crazy._

_These memories cannot leave me. No matter where I am, what I'm doing, these dreams, these MEMORIES will not leave my mind. Not until I find him. I know what he looks like. I know a lot about him from then. But is he the same here as back then? I'm not. Maman isn't, neither is grandpa, or Farlan or Moblit or Erwin or Carla. I was born from my mother, Isabel Magnolia, of French ancestry, and a Kylan Jäger of German ancestry._

_It's strange, really. Isabel Magnolia from the underground city underneath Sina. Best friends originally with Farlan Church and Levi Ackerman. Levi. Also the person I'm looking for. I'm hoping with everything I have that Levi is here. Without him I'm empty. I'm not even sure when he died. If I did, then I would know at least how old he'd be in this universe. But nope. Whatever god(s) watching over us left me with borrowed time._

_Deryk Götz and Nadetta Kuchel Jäger. My youngest and only son and oldest and only daughter. If I find Levi, I get to see them again. And this time I can see them grow up. Their firsts, their everything. They are my everything. My world, my stars, my moon, my universe. The loves of my life._

_I have faith in Levi. I know that he'll find me. I just need patience—_  
αᵜᵜᵜα

"Eren Matthias Jäger! Stop writing in your journal and give your mother a hug!" The voice of my mother. Isabel had me at the age of 19. She married Kylan after she had me, and they've been happily married since.

"Sorry, _Maman_. Come here." I pulled her into a hug. A kiss was placed on her forehead. A kiss returned on my cheek. I smiled down at her. Standing at five-six, my mother was six inches shorter than me with myself standing at six feet even. Papa was also shorter than me, but only by two inches, at his five-ten.

I released her and sniffed the air, smiling when the scent of pot roast hit the air. "Smells divine, as always, _Maman_ ," I complimented, walking to the oven to get a glance.

It was in broth and surrounded by carrots, celery, and potatoes. It was cooked a deep brown colour, shiny, indicating that it was, indeed, juicy inside and not dry. Dry is how Farlan's always comes out when he attempts _Maman's_ pot roast. Even mine comes out great, but that's because I'm her son and I have the best teacher/chef as a mother.

"Kuchel is coming over with Kenny and Moblit and Farlan. Erwin is dropping by with Mike. And Armin and Mikasa are coming over to hang out with Hanji and Moblit. And their great uncle Eren of course," Isabel warned, grabbing plates and glassware from the cabinet above the counter. I helped her out, setting the table and pulling out the silver ware to place around the place settings.

The doorbell rang, and I answered it.

"Eren! It's sooooooo good to see you! It's been three whole weeks! How have you been, stud muffin?"

Hanji was standing there with Moblit and Erwin by her side. I replied with a "Yeah, it has! And I'm good, Han!" before inviting them all in. Moblit and Hanji have a little boy named Floch with them, their three year old son. Erwin mentioned that Mike was picking up Armin, their adopted little five year old coconut.

Moments later Farlan and Mikasa were there. Mikasa was adopted by the platinum blond and she's four. Next was Mike and Armin, then my godmother, Kuchel. She mentioned that her son was studying and couldn't make it, so it was just her today. Kenny and Dylan were with her, my god-uncle and godfather. I never met their son, to be honest.

I know for a fact he looks identical to Kuchel and Kenny. But he had Dylan's eyes. Grey-blue, almost silver. That's how they described. Not exactly grey or blue. But an in between colour. Mine wasn't exactly one colour. Some days they're blue. Some days green. Some days both. Some days mixed with a little gold if I was in a negative mood.

Then again I'm rarely in a negative mood, unless Jean is involved. He still knows how to piss me off to an extent. Even though he's younger than me, he still has that horse-faced bastard-ry attitude with him. Luckily Marco is here to calm him down some considering they used to be a thing way back then surprisingly.

At least I don't have to deal with him every day, though. Mrs Kirschtein can have him. He ain't my responsibility. Nope. I'd rather tend to a grumpy, short, tempered, younger Levi. At least then I'd know what to do to make him happy without getting a punch in the face.

Okay, that isn't a guarantee. He might punch me if I did something wrong. Or if the tea was too cold or not hot enough. Or had sugar in it. Or if I made a mess and didn't clean it thoroughly or didn't clean it at all. Those things, at the least, I knew not to do. Then again all of those mentioned actions are wrongdoings in Levi's eyes.

"This is really good, Izzy! I'd love to know how you made this! It tastes really wonderful!" Hanji broke through my thoughts with her compliments.

"Thanks for the praise. Hanji! I'll give you the recipe. Just make sure to keep it away from the boys!" Maman winked as she spoke the last part to my eccentric younger friend.

Hanji Zoë, age 20, with the same messy brown ponytail and gleaming brown eyes and thick-rimmed, goggle-esque glasses. Erwin Smith, age 29, with the same slicked back blond hair and dazzling blue eyes that were full of fire and loyalty towards the Queen of Paradis. Farlan Church, age 45, with platinum coloured hair and grayish, bluish eyes and a great personality.

Mike Zacharias, age 31, with the same sharp sense of smell and dirty blonde hair and light brown eyes. Mikasa Ackerman-Church, age four, with the same onyx black hair and charcoal grey eyes. Armin Arlert-Zacharias, age five, with the same coconut blond hair and bright blue eyes that reflected the ocean.

Kylan Jäger, age 46, with cocoa brown hair and hazel-green eyes. Isabel Magnolia turned Jäger, age 45, with cherry red hair and bright green emerald eyes that reflected a lapis jewel when feeling determined. Kuchel Guillen turned Ackerman, age 37, with obsidian black hair and gunmetal silver eyes. Kenny Ackerman, age 33, with the same obsidian black hair and gunmetal silver eyes. Dylan Ackerman, age 40, with dark brown hair and light blue eyes.

Then me, Eren Matthias Jäger, age 26, with cocoa brown hair and multicoloured eyes of blue-green-grey in my left, hazel gold in my right. We're a unique family, a majority of us not even related by blood at all, but we consider this a family. Even if most of us are rarely here or there are people in this crazy family I've never met yet. We're still the Ackermann-Guillen-Magnolia-Jäger-Zacharias-Church family.

"Eren? Are you alright, dear?" I looked up to see my _Maman_ looking at me with concern painting her usually shining, pretty green eyes.

"I'm fine, _Maman_. Promise. Just wish I could find my love faster. I'm getting older, and every day becomes a strain for me. I'm getting older everyday, ma, and it scares me that I won't be able to find him. Where is he? We promised. We promised we'd find our way back to each other. We'd find each other and love each other and stay loyal to each other and marry each other again...What if that can't happen in this universe? I'm scared, _Maman_ ," I whispered, eyes trained on my trembling hands as I quivered and tried my hardest not to let the tears fall out.

She smiled sadly up at me, arms wrapping me in one of her famous hugs. "I'm sorry, love. Really, I am. I hate that you aren't happy. I'm sure that your love will show up. You just have to be patient, you hear me? You never know. You might bump into him one of these days!" She reassured, giggling softly.

I smiled back, a very little bud of hope blossoming in my heart. "Let's eat before the good gets cold, yea?" I looked around to see everyone looking at me funny. They knew something. I just wish I knew what.

I turned back to my meal and scarfed it down, slowing down a little when my _Maman_ scolded me about choking hazard. We had a fun time, laughing and telling jokes and funny stories. We reminisced about some happy memories from living in Paradis. I was happy, but not as happy as everybody else. I had a little bit of PTSD, a little of OCD. The OCD is probably from spending all that time with Levi. The PTSD from the many losses I endured from the war with the titans.

Once the house was clean and empty _Maman_ and I wished everyone a good night. They all left for home and bed as the day grew darker and later. I left and went home, fell exhausted into bed after a shower, and sighed. "Another day gone by and not a Levi in sight."

I closed my eyes, allowing the call of exhaustion sweep me up and toss me in the air. I felt the air in my lungs shatter into a steady breath, my heartbeat slow down to a rhythmic step. Then I was blanketed in darkness and washed away in the current called sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1877 words
> 
> Ohayo / Kon'nichiwa! This is the first chap of Once Upon An Us, book two of Best Beloved!
> 
> Explanation on Izzy being Eren's mother and not Carla. When Carla got pregnant in 2139 with her son, Eren still lived in Paradis mid-800s with Levi and his family, so she couldn't have had Eren.
> 
> I'll have the character info for all of my OCs as the first part of this. You can read it, or not. Either is fine, though it does give you a sort of visual for them while you read. I have a LOT of them. OCs that is.
> 
> Anyway, happy reading! See you in the future updates!
> 
> ~Levi Jäger


	3. Finding You [SMUT WARNING]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and his pals go to school - Levi finally agrees to dinner with his patents and the Jäger's and rest of gang - A new (and dirty) dream comes to Levi as he sleeps leaving him hot, bothered, and sad - A secret about Levi is spilled - Crazy Psychology Prof Hanji Zoë pops up in class
> 
> No, not a bad secret about him, more of an introduction to what he is subtly (maybe not so subtly).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants more ?? Stoopid quarantine is giving me nothing better to do than writing and reading my favourite fanfics on here (and yes, I purposely spelled "stoopid").
> 
> Hope you enjoy the second chapter to "Once Upon Aan Us".
> 
> I should leave a SMUT warning here... the is slight smut in middle of chapter.
> 
> ~Levi Jäger  
> ——❣———❣———❣——

> _Y_ _esterday just came and went_  
>  A _nd today dealt me another hand of heartache that I'll play_  
>  _What we said and what we meant_  
>  _Two different things, just some words and rings_  
>  _And time keeps raising the stakes_

>   
>  _Tonight I'll find you in my dreams_   
>  _And tomorrow I'll wake up and have to feel you fade away_   
>  _And that's the way it goes it seems_   
>  _Tears filled with pain and they fall like rain_   
>  _Constant reminders every day_
> 
> _Without your love_   
>  _The sky is grey_   
>  _Without your love_   
>  _I'm waiting on the sun shine_   
>  _Without your love_   
>  _Every hour is the darkest time of day_   
>  _And every moment's a crime_   
>  _And every moment's a crime_
> 
> _The more I live without you_   
>  _Just can't get around you_   
>  _Nobody else can set me free_   
>  _Baby, please come back to me_   
>  _Baby, please come back to me_

> _Without your love_   
>  _The sky is grey_   
>  _Without your love_   
>  _I'm just waiting on the sun shine_   
>  _Without your love_   
>  _Every hour is the darkest time of day_   
>  _And every moment's a crime_   
>  _Without your love_   
>  _And every moment's a crime_   
>  _Without your love_   
>  _And every moment's a crime_   
>  _Without your love_   
>  _And every moment's a crime_

——❣——

**FINDING YOU**

_**Levi's POV** _

I looked at the screen of my phone for the tenth time tonight, waiting impatiently for my best friend, Bridgette Beaumont, to call me and tell me about her date with the café manager, Jaye Robinson. He was older than us indefinitely, being 25 years old. But he made her happy, and I wasn't going to ruin that for her. We were 18 years old and on our way to college. I want to study visual arts and photography and maybe take a career as a wedding photographer.

Bridgette is more interested in culinary arts. She wants to open a bridal cake shop and create a wedding business with me. Our other friend, Petra, wants to do wedding planning. I'd think she'd be really great at it, especially since she never had a chance to plan a wedding for herself last time.

Oh. I should mention I remember my past life. Well, most of it. My childhood and a little of my adulthood are a blur. But I guess you can say I remember the important shit that happened. Like my two best friends' death, beating the shit out of a titan-shifting brat, falling for said brat, marrying him, then there's that little blur after. I remember his death and our promise, the tiny cries of children, but I'm not sure who they were. _Did we have kids? If so how did they come to be? Did we adopt? Have a surrogate? Did Hanji concoct some kind of way to impregnate men in a homosexual relationship?_

_Where is Hanji? Where is_ _**Eren** _ _?_

These are all thoughts running through my head on a daily basis. My mom heads to her friend's house three times a month for dinner, always inviting me. It's been over a week since she last went over to dinner with her friends. I've declined every offer because these are my mom's friends. Not mine. But should I start going along with her? Who knows. Maybe I'll meet some old, but probably annoying as always, friends.

Maybe I'd see Eren.

Eren. _Eren_. _**Eren**_. Just his name alone does something to me, whether said aloud or thought in my head or heard from someone else's lips. Petra's specifically. And the rest of my squad, of course. It's a surprise that they're all my age, considering when they died. But you don't hear me complaining. Nope.

The last bell rang for the day, and I jumped out of my seat, running out the door at lightning speed to get out and talk to my mom. I want to know when she goes out next, and if I can come when she does. I want to know who her friends are. _Do I know any of them?_

I caught a ride with Bridgette and Petra, dropping them off at home before going on my own. I parked, hopped out, and went inside to find her on the couch with dad. "Mom. Can I come with you to your friends house next time? I'm free, and I don't want to sit in this house all alone when you're gone."

My mom's face glowed as she answered. "Of course, love. I'm sure Izzy and Ky won't mind at all that you're coming. To be honest, everyone wants to meet you. I thought you'd never ask."

I smiled a small happy smile before going up to my room to start on my homework. I finished before dinner and stuffed it away in my bag as my mom called me down to supper. She had made chicken noodle soup, homemade not the canned stuff, and had a box of saltines to go with it. My mouth watered, and I served myself a bowl, taking a fork (because it's almost impossible to keep this stuff on a spoon) and shoveling it in my mouth as fast as I could.

Here in this life I ate what was given without complaints. Unless it was crab or lobster. I'm allergic to that shit and won't go a mile near it without wanting to throw up. I do like shrimp and gar fish meat a lot. Gar is a rare thing in this family, but when we do have some, I suggest everybody back off until I've had my fill. That shit is mine.

I also don't eat pig, but I will eat bacon when I want some. I'm not allergic to it or anything, I just don't particularly like the meat.

"Honey. Don't eat too fast. You'll make yourself sick doing that. Oh, by the way. Your doctor's appointment for your new pills is tomorrow. You can go alone, right?"

I looked up and nodded. "Yes, mom. I can. Thanks for the reminder. I honestly forgot about that until now."

My doctor's appointment for contraceptive pills is tomorrow, meaning I can miss the last half of the day. _Yippee_. The pills are really to balance out my hormones more than anything, mixed with a little suppressants. But they were also to ensure if I acted out sexually with a boyfriend, I wouldn't...how do I say this without too many words? I'm what you could call a pseudohermaphrodite. Or a male with with both male and female reproductive organs. I appear male with a flat chest and, well, to put it bluntly a dick. But on the inside I carry a single ovary and a uterus, though it's small and dry from the pills I take.

I stop taking the pills, the organs will swell with life and become more active. I don't want that. Not yet. I want Eren. _Eren_. _**Eren**_. All I want is him, _him_ , **_him_**. He showed me happiness, excitement, _love_. Without him I'm an empty shell of a man. Er, boy in this situation considering I'm younger than back then.

_Will Eren be older than me here? Or younger? Oh God. That would be bad. I don't wanna get in trouble for loving a minor. Then again, I've never cared for these idiotic laws. I liked it better when I killed titans and had no worries like age restrictions and such bullshit alike._

"I'm done eating. I'm going upstairs to chat with Bridgette, then shower and bed because God forbid I go to bed without one." I kissed my parents on the cheeks, putting my dishes in the sink before heading upstairs.

I dropped onto my bed, unlocking my phone and opening my messaging chat with Bridgette.

ᵜᵜᵜ

**Levi😒**  
[06:26 pm, Thursday, 06/05/19]

_Yo. Biatch. Where you at? Did your date go so well that you went home and fucked? Don't forget protection, if so!_

ᵜᵜᵜ

I waited a few minutes before I got a reply back.

ᵜᵜᵜ

**Bridge** **💩**

[06:26 pm, Thursday, 06/05/19]

_No! Gross! We're taking things SLOW thank you very much. How was YOUR evening?_

**Levi😒**  
[06:28 pm, Thursday, 06/05/19]

_Whatever. My evening was uneventful, sorry. Going away with parentals next time they go to their friends house. Going to try and find Eren. Don't know if I will, but worth a shot._

**Bridge💩**

[06:31 pm, Thursday, 06/05/19]

_Alright. Thanks for heads up. I'll hang with Jaye, then. He makes excellent company._

**Levi😒**  
[06:32 pm, Thursday, 06/05/19]

_Gross. Well, good luck. Talk to you later, Rascal. :middlefinger:_

**Bridge💩**

[06:34 pm, Thursday, 06/05/19]

_Bye, lame-o. Talk to you later. :wave:_

ᵜᵜᵜ

I chuckled, plugging my phone in to charge. I went to shower, humming to MCR's Light Behind Your Eyes. It was my favourite song by them, though I loved all of their songs, really. Call me emo. I don't care. They're fucking good.

Once finished I dried off and dressed for bed, hopping into bed after lights out and a good night yelled downstairs to my parents in French, our mother tongue. I closed my eyes and took in every image and broken memory lying dormant in my mind.

> ᵜᵜᵜ

> _"Levi! Get out here! The weather is too nice to be cooped up inside all day!" Eren's voice filled my ears, and I forced myself to keep the tears in as my lips moved automatically._

> _"Someone's gotta clean the dishes, brat! Keep Deryk out of the mud while you're out there! You'll be the one giving him a bath if he's filthy!"_
> 
> _Eren chuckled lightly outside the screen door. "Poor baby. Once the kids are asleep, I'll help you relieve all that stress. How does that sound?"_
> 
> _My mind sparked, but I kept an indifferent façade. "I'm riding you tomorrow night if your gonna fuck me into the mattress. That or fuck you into the mattress. Whichever you'd like."_
> 
> _"Awe. You fucked me last night. I'm supposed to take care of you. Aren't I?"_
> 
> _I scoffed, blowing a strand of hair out of my face as I turned to meet his oceanic eyes. "Yes. But I will blue-ball you if I find our son covered in fucking mud again. You know how I am about the kids being clean, dammit."_
> 
> _"Alright! Alright! Clean kids, clean kids! I get it! Love you, Levi!"_
> 
> _I shouted back the same words of endearment back, shaking my head with a soft laugh as I resumed my task at hand. We ate dinner together. Me and Eren sat next to each other, a little girl and boy across from us in their seats (the boy in a highchair since he was a toddler still and the girl in a chair since she was a 'big girl)._
> 
> _—_ _**That night** _ _—_
> 
> _"Kids are asleep. Now I'm going to play out my promise. Code?"_
> 
> _"Rose." I muttered, raking my fingers through his fringe of brown, greying hair._
> 
> _Although he is still fairly young, the powers he holds are taking a toll on his body. He's becoming weaker each day. His energy is depleting, and his body is starting to age. It started with his joints, now his hair. Soon his muscles and bones will start to disappear or grow weak, his organs will begin to fail. After that it will only be a matter of time before he goes._
> 
> _I'm not ready. I don't think I'll ever be ready for this. My husband, my world, the father of my children, is going to die. He's got two years. Two. I'm scared._
> 
> _"Love. Come back to me. I'm here. I'm not gone, yet. Look at me, baby."_
> 
> _I looked up into his eyes, the warm glide of tears rolling down my face as he held me as tight as he could. I buried my face in his chest, inhaling his musky scent. Fingers prodded me open, another hand holding the back of my head gently. A kiss was placed tenderly on my head, on my cheeks, my nose, and then my lips._
> 
> _I greedily returned the kiss, deepening it with a frenzied passion. Eren's fingers disappeared, replaced with a much larger girth. I groaned into the kiss, nails biting into slick flesh as I clawed and begged for more in a desperate sob. He slammed into me, going at a frisk pace as he pounded me into the mattress._
> 
> _When we came, we came together. I blacked out in bliss, toes curling in the sheets as I came all over Eren's hand. He shook above me, tense as he stopped moving and came, filling me to the brim with his seed. I hoped I got pregnant again, wanting nothing more than to hold Eren's baby in my womb again. The feel of something me and Eren made together through an act of love committed as one._
> 
> _"I love you, Levi. In this life and the next."_
> 
> _He pulled off of me, tugging me into his arms as he rolled onto his side._
> 
> _"I love you too, Eren. In this life and the next."_

> ᵜᵜᵜ

I awake to the voices fading, my head clearing to take in everything. So me and Eren had children. Two to be exact. A boy and a girl if I could remember from the dinner scene I was shown. I was already wanting a third before Eren died. We never got the chance to grow our family.

I jumped out of bed, informing my best friend about my latest nightly memory of Eren and our life then. She replied back, and I dressed for school, packing some casual clothes for my appointment. I gathered my bag and phone, stuffed my charger in my bag, and headed downstairs. I was greeted by my father making breakfast while my mother typed away on her laptop.

"Hey, love. Izzy is expecting us tomorrow night. Is that alright, dear?"

I nodded, kissing mum's forehead as I grabbed a piece of toast and patted my dad's shoulder before calling out a goodbye and going out to my car. I texted Bridgette and Petra, stating I was picking them up. They replied with a simple 'okay', and I made my way to their homes. On the way to school we teased each other and told weird jokes only we would be able to understand.

After parking into my reserved spot, we went to our classes, waving each other off as we separated for the day. I walked into my psychology class, an elective I took to appease the dean and the headmaster. Mrs Johnson wasn't in, surprisingly, considering she's always in before the students. I sat at my desk, fingers tapping at the wooden desk as I waited (not at all patiently, mind you) for the professor to arrive with some lame ass excuse like her husband was sick or whatnot.

The bell rang and there was still no teacher. The room was filled with students already, and I already heard whispers of ditching if the teacher wasn't here in ten minutes. Two minutes later a blur of brown dash in with a wide grin. I blanched, wondering if I was really seeing this or not.

"Hello everybody! I'm your sub for the day! I'm Professor Zoë Hanji, but just call me Hanji, kay? Alright! Let's get to it!"

Of course she is here. She's always been fascinated by the human mind. Now she's got all the equipment to actually study it. I wonder if she remembers me? Or the past life.

"I'm 20 years old and as of tomorrow I'll be a prof at this university! Now, I'm going to start a role call, yes? Levi Ackerman...oh! Shortie! Where ya at!?"

I cursed under my breath, raising my head with a lopsided smile. "Heya, Shitty Glasses."

People muttered under their breaths and gasped, but Hanji just laughed and waved wildly before continuing down the list. After a couple minutes she clapped her hands and started the lesson.

I didn't hear much as usual, but I did study her as the two and a half hours went by. She was passionate and crazy as always, but more mature at least since this life didn't hold the existence of titans over our heads. My chin sat in my palm as I waited for everybody to leave.

Eventually the room was emptied of everyone but me and Hanji.

"Hello, Shortie! How's life faring?"

I shrugged. "It's doing fine, as fine goes." 

"What's the matter? You do not have your mom in this life?"

I shook my head. "I have my mum, and I'm savoring every day with her that I have. I just...really, really miss..." I couldn't say his name, didn't want to say it. I could already feel the burn in my eyes; I didn't want to cry in front of her, ever.

"You miss your hubby? Poor Lee. You'll see him soon, I'm sure. Just gotta be patient."

I was a little relieved she didn't say his name. I nodded my head, rubbing the wetness out of my eyes with a tired fist. I was startled into a bone-crushing hug from the brunette, but accepted it either way. I pulled my arms back and enveloped her, patting her back awkwardly.

"You can let go now, Shitty Glasses."

She chuckled and released me, pushing me out of the room. I sent a small wave back to her, walking to my next class. Once the day had ended, I had Hanji's number and home address, and she had mine. I texted her when I was comfortable in my bed, chatting with her and Bridgette and Petra. I ate dinner with my parents and did the dishes since it was my night. We watched movies after chores, all three of us unintentionally falling asleep on the large couch together as one awkward little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ——❣——  
> 2762 words
> 
> ~Levi Jäger


	4. Passing By [SMUT WARNING]

_**3rd Person POV** _

Levi walked into _Carrie's Tea & Bakery_, looking around at all the pastries and desserts that lay about in glass cases. Everything looked amazing, like they were right out of a magazine. He chose some strawberry tarts and ice glazed cinnamon rolls, a cup of Earl Grey black tea to-go. He carried the cup by the brim, blowing the steam with a gentle breath as the crisp winter air blew through the air around him.

His birthday was right around the corner, and so was Christmas. He didn't know what to get his parents for Christmas, or Hanji or his friends. He knew what he himself wanted, but it was close to impossible. Unless everyone could magically pull out an Eren out of a top hat, there was no joy for the holidays for him. He pulled the scarf up over his lips, shivering as he walked over the frozen lake.

A figure had walked right by him, his hood pulled up over their face, head bowed down, possibly to protect themself from the bitter winds of December. Behind him Levi heard the shuffle of the strangers hood pull down by hands, the sound of a heavy breath being blown out. He didn't turn, though he did stop to sip at the hot drink in his hands.

He began moving again, away from the stranger, away from the bridge, away from the soft whispering that followed. He didn't bother listening to the words, instead continued home where it was warm. He walked in and handed his parents and uncle the rolls, taking the tarts upstairs to settle down with his holiday essay. He tapped the pencil on the desk, a pastry in the other as he pondered what to write.

It took him a week to write the whole thing, but he wrote about wanting to find happiness (if it was actually possible) and love, as well as about wanting to try out more of Carrie's treats during the winter break. He went to the same bakery and bought cupcakes and lemon cakes along with more Earl Grey to-go. Again the stranger passed him on the same bridge, the same time. He paid no attention to it until New Years rolled around and still no Eren showed.

He thought about saying hello to the man, but never got the courage, thinking that even _talking_ to another man would be unfaithful. So instead he settled for just going to _Carrie's_ every few days just to pass the stranger, especially with the feeling of _something_ poking his mind and, dare he say, heart. The last time they passed, he _swore_ he saw a brown mop of hair pooling out of the cap adorning his head still bent down.

The fifth time he passed, the stranger was not the only person he encountered for someone else was there. Their eyes were set on Levi. A certain boy—er, man—caught up to him, and the unexpected happened in which someone not expected at all had interfered. That person was none other than—

**αωα**

_**Levi's POV** _

"You want what? Teriyaki? I'll try and find some, but it's not guaranteed. I can find a recipe and make some homemade, if that will suffice."

_"Yes. That will be fine. Be home soon, sweetheart. We have guests coming over soon."_ Mum's voice spoke from the speaker as I walked to the grocery store, hot cup in hand with a bag of freshly baked, warm sweets hanging from my elbow.

"Yes, mum. I love you," I muttered into the phone, hanging up.

I walked up and down aisles after looking for a good-enough recipe, gathering ingredients needed to make my mum's current favourite Japanese delicacy. She was always trying out different cultural foods and traditions from Japan. Sometimes when I come home she's in the kitchen making onigiri or hot pot or rice and chicken. Other times she's making dango and singing the dango family song from **Clannad**.

I had nothing against considering she was happy, something she barely had in her last life. I was glad she was indulging in a sort of hobby. With her job as a barista she had her days free to spend as she pleased. Just recently she found out she was going to have a baby. I'm excited, to be honest. I've always wanted the experience of being an older sibling.

I wonder, sometimes, what it will be. A girl? A little sister to spoil and teach to dance? Or a boy? A little brother to spar with and teach how to defend against the baddies of the beautiful but cruel world if I want to quote Mikasa. Or both? Twins? Triplets? Conjoined? Either way, I'd love them with everything I've got and more.

I checked out and made my way home, clicking away at my phone as I messaged back and forth with Bridgette and Petra. Again I passed the familiar yet not stranger on the bridge on the way home. I heard him stop behind me, but I kept going, walking to the place my mother waited with a tiny belly carrying my sibling, where my father danced to his 80's CDs, where Kenny smoked his cigars on the porch to respect my pregnant mum. I shoved my phone in my pocket, looking up and stopping in surprise.

Farlan Church, looking a lot older but still familiar as always, was standing there with a look of complete shock. I got closer, wondering if I was imagining this. I knew I was not when my hand touched his cheek tenderly. My mouth opened in awe.

"Farlan...I thought—" my voice broke, stopping me mid-speech.

"It's good to see you, Levi. I've met your mom. She's a lovely woman. I'm glad to get to know her in this life. I'm also glad to see you doing well." He spoke calmly, arms opened, inviting me in.

I happily, yet hesitantly, ran into them, weeping silently into his chest. He petted my hair, which was no longer sporting the famous military undercut but a more normal look, at least normal for me. It was about chin length, though not in an Armin Arlert-like bowl cut. It was silky smooth to the touch considering I wash it twice in the shower.

We stood there and held each other in our arms, getting to know old but new embraces of our new but old bodies. It ended too soon, and we walked to my home. We were stopped, however, by a voice. A voice that widened my eyes even further than they already were. I turned, eyes clenched tight in disbelief that it was real. When they opened I was met with the beautiful heterochromatic eyes of Eren.

_Eren_. He's _here_. How'd he find me? Have we always lived in the same city? Was he the same person I passed on the bridge on the way home? The man I remember once upon a time? The man who fathered my children? Married me? The man I _fell in love with_?

"Levi. It's really—" Just like I had with Farlan, his voice broke.

In exchange for words, we crashed into each other, arms holding the other like they would disappear the moment we let go. My head was buried in his shoulder, wetting his dry shirt with fresh, wet tears. I sobbed into him, allowing him to manhandle me as he pulled back and peppered my face with kisses. My arms circled his neck, face nuzzling his throat as our lips met feverishly.

We kissed like it was the last day on earth, like there was no tomorrow and this was it for us. I pulled him back in favour of just allowing him to cuddle me. Eventually Farlan made a noise that startled us out of our reunion, reminding me that I still had to get home like I had announced to him moments ago.

I blinked, watching Eren nod at Farlan with a smile. I couldn't help the jealousy that boiled in my chest like molten rock. I buried myself in Eren's arms, claiming him silently. I felt and heard Eren chuckle, his hands gripping my hip and left hand as he pulled me in for a kiss.

"I'd like to walk you home, _Meine Liebe_. If you are not against it, that is."

I shook my head, smiling a dazzling, _happy_ , smile as I pulled back and slid my hand into Eren's larger one. We all walked to my house. I was shocked to hear how Eren and Farlan have known each other practically their whole lives. Well, Eren's whole life since he was younger than the light blond. Eren was 26 years old with a job at the college I attend.

I go to Rose Maria University to learn the skills and things I'll need to know to become a wedding photographer. I know for a fact Eren isn't any of my professors. Eren didn't even know I attended RMU, especially considering he knew everyone who worked there.

Farlan was 45, older than I anticipated. He was the CEO for the UNAAP magazine company featuring LGBTQ+ content. He was a single father to an adorable little girl that looked like me, except female. I instantly thought of Mikasa.

Isabel was the same age as Farlan, being Eren's father, surprisingly. She was a stay-at-home mom with a little boy named Jace Henry Jäger, or JJ as he's called. Carla and Grisha Jäger are his grandparents, having Kylan Jäger as their son instead of Eren, considering Eren still lived in another life when they had Kylan.

Arriving home mum was surprised to see Farlan and Eren with me. She was especially surprised to see me and Eren gripping tightly to each other's hands. Me and Eren explained our whole lives together after she passed. She berated Kenny after she heard of what he had done, then she started to cry when the tale of mine and Eren's entire relationship started from the beginning of the fall of Trost.

I blamed the hormones and the baby for her tears, causing a laugh to fall next from her lips. Eren was ecstatic to hear that Kuchel was having a baby.

" _Maman_ is gonna have a heart attack when you tell her the news, Godmam." Eren warned, a bright smile on his face as I sat shell-shocked still in his lap.

"Tomorrow. I'm taking Levi with me. Dylan and Kenny are going on a fishing trip and won't be there, but they will next time. Hopefully with some catfish and trout, too." Mum giggled, wrapping the thin blanket tighter around her body.

I curled up into a ball in Eren's embrace, inhaling his cinnamon and new, lavender scent. He smelled like spring and winter, spicy and sweet. My lips found his collarbone, nose shuffling through his sweater to take in his smell. My heart raced the clock ticking on the wall, my lungs expanding and deflating faster as I took in the fact that I had Eren back with me. He was back, and he was finally mine. At least I hope he was.

"Levi? Are you alright? Is something wrong?" Eren's voice sounds stop worried.

I shook my head, moving my head so my voice wouldn't be muffled. "I'm fine. I just—I watched you…"

I couldn't finish the sentence, not wanting to say what haunted my nights.

"You watched me die, and you are afraid that this is a dream. Or that something is going to change. I can tell you that I'm here, to stay hopefully. And there is going to be some differences in our relationship, considering your finishing college, and our lives aren't hanging by a thread from the threats of titans. We have no responsibility towards saving humanity from the terrors that plagued our world. But it won't change how we feel, how I feel, about us. I loved you in that life with everything I had.

I love you even more in this life with everything and _more_! I want to be able to take you out on dates and learn about the Levi without responsibility. I want to marry you, build a family with you, and experience everything we never got to before. I've stood by my promise, and I'm ready to have you in my life as my husband, partner, and the, well, the second father to the children this life gives us."

My eyes were flooded with tears as I stared into iridescent blue-green and gold eyes. I tried to hold in the sobs, but the feeling was too strong. I buried myself into his arms, crying hard into his chest as I muttered the words 'I love you' over and over again.

"I kept my promise to you, as well. I want to do everything with you. I…I want to build a family with you and…and Nady and Deryk...and another if you're not against it. I want to become your husband again, and meet the people that gave you life in the last life and in this one," I whispered to him when my nose was cleared and my tears had stopped coming.

I felt Eren's arms tighten around me. "My...my mom from then isn't my mom in this life. You actually knew my mom really well. She told me how you saved her when she was young, before the Scouting Legion. You were the three musketeers, she said."

_Isabel_. My mind whispered her name like a prayer. I looked at Farlan. He nodded. "Isabel." My lips whispered out loud.

"Yes. It was her," Eren whispered back. "Carla and Grisha Jäger had a son named Kylan while I still lived in the other world suffering from the wrath of titans. Him and Isabel Magnolia married after I was born. _Maman_ was nineteen, _Papa_ twenty. I wouldn't ask for better people to be my parents, though. They raised me to who I am today."

"So my little sister and best friend didn't marry? What a pity. I thought you were cute together," I chuckled wetly, sliding my hand into Eren's.

"Ew! No, me and Isabel are like _siblings_ , thank you very much." Farlan sassed.

Everyone laughed, the air lightening to a more positive atmosphere. Eren and Farlan stayed for dinner, and me and Eren promised a date at _Carrie's_ without just passing by. I showed Eren and Farlan out, gracing Eren with a goodbye kiss before waving the two men off.

I went to bed texting Eren and my two best friends and Hanji and Farlan, telling them all goodnight. I fell asleep to more dreams. This one was more vivid, one I hadn't even seen. But I knew this one was important, if not leaving me hot and bothered a bit after. Okay, a lot. But I drank in all the details and stored them away, anyway.

〰〰⚜〰〰☪〰〰⚜〰〰

_Me and Eren are celebrating seven years today. Over half a decade. Not long, but to us it is. The kids are going to their aunt's house for the weekend, leaving me and Eren at home alone. I wanted to use this night to experiment,_ _**explore** _ _. To try out different little kinks. What arouses us and what turns us off faster than a doused candle._

_I sat on our bed, a box in my hands as I waited for Eren to return from next door. The box held some supplies Hanji had given me for this special occasion. There was a jelly-like substance in a container she called lube, something to make sex more comfortable and less painful, hopefully. It also held a leather band about three inches wide to accommodate any sized dick. The crazy scientist called it a cock ring. She also made us a dick-shaped toy for me to use when I was feeling horny and Eren wasn't around. I've already tested it out and it worked amazingly well, though not as good as the real thing._

_There was also a riding crop specifically used for horseback riding, and a whip made for driving a horse-drawn carriage. Hanji said I could test my limits towards masochism with those; have Eren whip me while he… ahem…fucks me. The riding crop can be used to spank me...a punishment for me in her words. There was also some red rope inside, made to tie me up in whatever position Eren wants me in. I'm not going to lie, but that sounds hot and turns me on so fucking much, I'm harder than a goddamn rock right now._

_I wanted badly to test my limits, see if I really did enjoy pain while fucking. Hanji gave me some ideas on what else I could do, like call him master or, more embarrassingly, daddy. I don't necessarily find the appeal in calling him master, like I'm a sex slave or what-the-fuck-ever. Daddy has made me sport an embarrassing boner, however. Though I'm not sure if Eren will enjoy that...whatever. I'll just wait until he gets back._

_The sound of the door downstairs vibrated through the halls into the bedroom I sat in. I announced my position to Eren as he called out, waiting patiently (not really, but I tried) on the bed._

_"Hello, Love. Deryk and Nady are next door with Mikasa, so we have the house_ _**all** _ _to ourselves." Eren's voice was seductive, luring me in._

_I set the box aside and stood up, getting on tip-toes to kiss him on the lips. "I'm aware. There's actually some things I wanna try tonight, if you're not against doing something...new with me."_

_"Of course! What are we doing?" He looked excited, his eyes brighter than they were seconds before._

_"Hanji likes to call it BDSM, or Bondage - Discipline - Sadism - Masochism. I have rope and a riding crop and a whip and lubricant and...a few toys you can use on me. I also wanna know how you feel about me calling you," I stood on my tip-toes again, placing my hands on his shoulders as I whispered seductively into his ear, "Daddy."_

_A shiver ran down Eren's spine and through his body under my palms. I licked his earlobe, yelping when hands gripped my hips, and I was thrown on the bed. "Oh fuck, Levi. I'm seriously going to explode out of these jeans if you keep on surprising me like this." He bit a soft spot on my throat, suckling teasingly until a small red blot was left._

_"Tease. Whatcha gonna do to me, Eren? We've got all weekend~."_

_"Hmmm. How about I blindfold you, let you guess what I'm doing to you?"_

_I groaned, nodding my head as a cravat was wrapped around my eyes. A hand undressed me slowly, slipping my shirt and white leggings off, my boxers following. A finger glided over the side of my cock, then something wet prodded at my entrance as Eren hiked my legs up and set my thighs on his shoulders._

_"Fuck! Ere-ngh. Is -hah- is that your t-tongue?"_

_A muffled reply vibrated my sensitive walls, and I cried out as a finger joined his tongue. It was thick and long, reaching my pleasure spot just right. He massaged it, earning loud, long moans from myself as the over stimulation got to me. A hand gripped my cock, the ring slipping on and pulling back my orgasm. I whined, wiggling in his grasp._

_"Eren!"_

_"Ah ah ah, Baby. That's not what you call me. Give me your code word, Love."_

_"Rose, daddy! Please!"_

_" 'Please' what, Baby?"_

_"Please just get on with it! Don't tease me, please, daddy!"_

_He flipped me on my hands and knees, the sound of the box being ripped open reaching my ears. I purred, wiggling my ass to Eren. My arms were pulled back, and I cried out again. I felt the rope being wrapped around my chest, my arms, my shoulders, my wrists. He knotted it, securing them harmlessly tight around me to keep me in position. My face was resting on the pillow below me, as comfortable as Eren could get me in despite the bondage._

_I moved my arms experimentally, testing the endurance of the rope. There was no way, not even with all of my training, I could get out of this setup. I felt something snap across my ass, leaving me yelping and a sharp sting in its place._

_"Fuck, daddy! Is that the whip!?"_

_Another snap of whatever it was across my stinging ass. "Nope. Guess again, Baby. Or I'll give it to you harder."_

_That thought sent chills down my spine, and I felt myself harden more at the image conjured in my mind. "The-the rid-riding crop, daddy?"_

_"Yep. Exactly. Such a good boy for me. You look so exotic like this. Fuck, daddy wants to pound you into the mattress." I heard him shuffle, and something hard and wet poked my lips. "Suck me, Baby, and maybe I'll fuck you, yea?"_

_I groaned, nodding my head as I opened my mouth and accepted the thick cock poking my cheek. I suckled on the tip, pushing my head forward to get in more of his large package. He thrusted forward, making me choke out as he went in deeper. I relaxed my throat to allow him to fuck my mouth._

_"Shit, your mouth is so fucking wet and hot and tight. Fuck!" His movements sped up, hand gripping my hair as he fucked my throat harder, pushing himself over the edge. He came down my throat, and I swallowed it all down. I licked my lips as he disappeared, only to reappear behind me again. I felt something wet and big and hard press against my sensitive hole. I pressed back against it with a purr._

_"Fuck, your such a fucking slut, aren't you baby? Such a slut for my cock, right? My little cock slut," he said, slamming the object into my ass hard._

_Hearing the words I knew it wasn't his cock fucking me open, but the dick-shaped toy Hanji gifted us. I cried out as he started an assault on my prostate with the toy, milking me of wet moans and drawn out cries of pleasure and ecstasy. I felt the coil in my stomach loosen, but never snapping, the ring wrapped around me keeping me chained to the edge, never to fall over it._

_I said goodbye to my dignity knowing I never had much left after my time with Eren, and I started begging for more, for the real thing and not a toy, for him. I blacked out, vision gone white as I came dry a third time._

_The toy was removed and replaced, Eren's hot, wet shaft pushing past tight rings of muscle. I clenched through the momentary discomfort, teeth briefly digging into slippery silk sheets before releasing as he stroked my prostate with the tip of his cock. I threw my head back with a cry, toes curling as he pounded my pleasure spot repeatedly._

_My cock was released from the confines of the ring, a hand wrapping around it tightly as it was stroked to the fast, hard pace of Eren's hips. I yelped as he bit the nape of my neck, stroking a thumb over the head of my dick, rubbing over my slit, rubbing the sensitive spot under my foreskin. I whimpered, cum splattering all over the sheets as I came. Warmth filled me, followed by Eren's hips stuttering mid-thrust._

_I was released from the rope, a knife slicing through the scratchy material. The blindfold disappeared, and I was met with the soft glance of ocean eyes and parted lips huffing out sharp breaths of air as he started to massage my entire body. I groaned lightly when his strong fingers pulled over tense legs muscles, releasing kinks and pressing loving kisses over silver scars and fading stretch marks on my abdomen._

_I encircled my arms around his neck, pulling him close for a tender kiss on the lips. I was carried into the bath, hot water filling to the brim as lavender bubbles were added with some honey essence and milk. He cleaned me, washed my hair with tea scented shampoo and shea butter conditioner. He washed my skin with a berry scented wax bar, coating his fingers with a really thin layer before cleaning me out gently with careful gestures._

_He washed himself before pulling me out of the basin, drying me off and dressing me in soft pyjamas. He dressed in bed trousers, and laid me down in bed. I drifted off in my headspace, wrapped in Eren's arms safe and sound, with the promise of forever fading on Eren's lips as I slipped into a deep sleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4142 words  
> 〰〰⚜〰〰☪〰〰⚜〰〰  
> Longest chapter in possibly the whole sequel... Hope it was good! I tried!
> 
> ~Levi D. Jäger


	5. Trying Us

**_Levi's POV_ **

I stepped onto the pavement of the school parking lot, feet tapping as I walked to my silver Outback. It wasn't a very popular vehicle, but it still got me and my friends where we needed to go. Petra was already at the passenger door, Bridgette pouting at the passenger back. I shook my head with a fond smile on my lips.

"Girls. Fighting over the seat again? Who had the seat last, anyway?"

Petra pointed at Bridge, the latter pointing at the strawberry redhead.

"Well, ladies, my memory is a little foggy, but I clearly remember a certain redhead sitting up front Friday. So? Who's turn is it now?"

Petra stomped her foot jokingly, opening the passenger and allowing the dark haired girl into the seat. The door closed, and she sat in the back.

"Alright! I'm dropping you ladies off. I have some shopping I have to finish." They pouted behind and beside me, but I paid no attention grinning eye-to-eye gleefully.

I left them at their respected homes, stopping off at the mall before going home. I spent the day wrapping the items up and laying them in my closet until Christmas day.

〰〰⚜〰〰☪〰〰⚜〰〰

**_Levi's_ ** **_POV_ **

_Five days later | Christmas Day & Levi's Birthday_

"Levi! Wake up! Breakfast is on the table! And the Jäger's are all coming over for dinner tonight!"

Mum's voice woke me up, and when I checked my alarm clock, it read 8:15 am. "Yes, mum."

I dressed into some jeans and a black tee, a navy blue sweater pulled over since it we Christmas. I hopped downstairs two at a time, grinning ear to ear as I kissed mum's cheek and pat dad's head. "Morning, mum. Dad."

Mum had bacon and pumpkin pancakes and apple cider syrup and hot coffee (and tea for me, of course) set on the table. My mouth watered, and I sat down ready to dig in. "What are we doing today?" I asked, filling a plate with food.

"Presents after dishes are done, and then setting up a guest room for the Jäger's and the boys. After that is dinner and movie night, and then we are all going to bed when the clock strikes midnight!" Mum was excited forasmuch as Isabel was her best friend as well as mine.

"Oh. Okay. Eren can sleep in my room. JJ can have the smaller guest bed while Izzy and Kylan share the second guest bed," I offered, simpering softly.

"Oh. Well , Izzy and Ky can share a room yes, since they're married, but I was going to give both Eren and JJ the second guest since they're brothers. I'm sure it'll be fine. The bed is big, so it'll fit them both."

I sighed. She doesn't get it. Of course Eren will want to sleep in my room; psychologically he's my husband. I want him there with me. I can't sleep knowing he's in the same house as me. "It's my birthday. I want him to sleep with me. He'll want to as well. Don't fight me, mum. You'll see I'm right when they get here. You can ask him yourself."

I mentally high fived myself as she nodded in surrender.

"Alright. Have it your way."

I finished my meal with a light smirk, scurrying to the living room to leave the chores to my parents.

〰〰⚜〰〰☪〰〰⚜〰〰

Mum had gotten me a new tea set, plus a set of tickets to watch whatever movie they were playing at the nearby drive-in movie theatre in town. I volunteered Eren to join me, making it a sort of date for us. Dad had given me a book series (not just a single book, but a whole set) about a bunch of kids who can fly! There's also a bunch of other weird science-y shit and weird creatures in it, like a talking dog named Total mentioned in the summary of one of the last books. I was interested in it, and was kinda curious as to what's inside the covers but decided to wait. To keep the suspense, you know?

My last gift was a mother-son spa day. I thanked my father, giving the pass to mum to hold. My parents each got their gifts, which contained chocolate and jewelry for mum, plus a new watch and a set of movies (Harry Potter, nerdy papa).

I sat in my room waiting for Eren to arrive, excitement bubbling in my body for once. I've never enjoyed this time of year seeing that I didn't have Eren, therefore no actual happiness. I spent 18 years with a cold façade and a broken heart, hoping that I'd find Eren. After realizing we had been passing each other in the bridge over Sina River every day for weeks, we decided to start a relationship all the while kicking ourselves in the asses for being blind and stupid.

We're going slow, wanting to get to know each other better first before nipping the marriage train in the arse. I had also told him about my condition, how it could be an advantage for us because of our last life ending with two children. Maybe we could end this one with more plus some grandbabies.

_**Ding ding ding dong ding ding ding dong ding din-** _

"Hi, Izzy, Ky! Come in! You, too, Eren. JJ, nice to see you, little soldier!"

"Hey, Kuchel. Is Levi here?" I perked at Eren's voice downstairs.

"Yes. He's in his room. Why-?" Her voice cut off by Eren's saying "Merry Christmas, Mr and Mrs Ackerman!"

I opened my door, falling into Eren's arms when he met me at the threshold. "I'm glad to see you again. It's been lonely."

He answered with a kiss to my cheek and forehead before seeking out my lips. I returned it joyfully, relishing in the surprised gasp from the hall behind him. He pulled away, a grin on his face. "Happy birthday, Love."

His eyes twinkled in the light of my room. "And Merry Christmas, Jäger," I teased lightly, smiling mischievously.

"And Merry Christmas, Heichou." His voice was a fond whisper, leaking with adoration, love, and nostalgia.

I kissed his cheek, wrapping my arms around him to nuzzle into his warm body. I tugged at the coat. "Take this off. Shoes and shirt, too. I want to feel your skin. Plus, I'm cold."

Eren chuckled, shrugging off his coat and shoes before removing his shoes. I set the shoes on the mat by the door, hanging the coat up and folding the shirt and placing it on my dresser. He climbed into my bed, arms out inviting me in. I shut the lights off, hurrying back to him and jumping into his arms. The blanket was dragged over our bodies, and I placed my ear on his heart.

I fell asleep to the thrum of his heartbeat, his voice whispering a quiet "goodnight. Merry Christmas, love".

〰〰⚜〰〰☪〰〰⚜〰〰

The next morning was spent cleaning, sending leftovers to the woman's shelter downtown, and snuggling in bed in Eren's arms as a soft tune filled the air with a calm serenity. The lullaby drifting from the speakers was _Bonne nuit, cher trésor_ , sung by Céline Dion. It was also known as the Brahms lullaby.

It was soothing as it drifted around us. I rubbed my tired eyes and curled into Eren's hold, hands clenched in his and around his arm. I dreamed about pitter-pattering of small feet across dense sandy beaches, larger hands holding mine, a pair of soft lips caressing my skin. But the end of it was not what I expected.

〰〰⚜〰〰☪〰〰⚜〰〰

_I sat in the sand, a cape laid out below me. Eren sat by my side, hand holding mine in a vise. My lips were curled up in a small smile. My eyes wandered to the kids playing in the waves. They were all squealing with happy laughs, chasing each other with Hanji and Armin and Mikasa and Jean on their tails._ _I got up to chase the kids, giving their uncle and aunt and godmother a break to drink some water and sit down._

_A dry chuckle and a rough coughing behind me drove me from my blissful setting. Eren was looking at me, a tired, fearful smile tilting his lips._

_I ran back to him and fell to my knees where he was sitting. I looked at him in alarm, the kids shaking behind me where I had pulled them. He just smiled at me in a mocking reassuring way. I could read him passed the smile. He wasn't okay; he wasn't going to be okay. He fell back from a possible dizzy spell. He jolted, and I cried out, watching him hack and spit blood into the sand on his left. He shook, rolled on his side and hands reaching up to catch the crimson falling from his lips and down his chin._

_His eyes showed fear in them when he looked back up at me, tears flooding them and giving them a glaze-y look. "Levi. I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I th-thought I had a li-little more ti-time." He gasped, sobs wracking his body as he gripped my hand._

_"It's alright, Eren. I-I forgive y-you. I love you. Okay? I love you! So please, please. Don't leave me." My words started out as a yell of reassurance, but shifted to a soft whisper of sorrow and pain and fear._

_He shakily wiped the tears that ghosted down my face. My cheeks were pink, streaks of salty water decorating them as I witnessed my everything cough up his life essence. "I'm sor-sorry,_ **_Meine Liebe_ ** _. I-I didn't want to leave you li-like this."_

_His breaths were turning jagged and shallow. His lungs were filling up with his blood and whatever other gunk is in there by the second. He was slowly drowning, and I couldn't help him._

_His tears never ceased and neither did mine. I soon heard the kids behind me sobbing, running to their father as they begun to cry into his shirt._

_Minutes went by with everyone in tears, surrounding us with pain and fear. I kneeled down by his side to clasp his hand, heart wrenching inside my chest. Everyone behind me were soon bent on their knees with their hands clasped in prayer in front of them in a circle around us._

_Eren just smiled up at me and laid back, possibly waiting for it to end._

_I smiled a wet smile down at him, tears rolling down my cheeks as I spoke softly to him of the amazing life we experienced together. I spoke about my deep love for him, and how in this life and in the next I will wait for him, love him, and stay loyal only to him. I mentioned the promise we made_ _and told him he better live up to it as well. He returned with as much gusto as he could muster up._

_"Goodbye, best beloved." I whispered to him one last time._

_He inhaled a trembling breath, sweat accumulating in his skin: icy cold._

_I couldn't describe his death to you if I tried. It wasn't beautiful though. No, his death was cruel and too early._

_As he tried to reach for me, he started foaming at the mouth, yellow-white froth bursting from paling lips. He splayed in my arms. I whispered those three words again, along with "I love you, Eren"._

_Then, then-_

_That was it._

_Not so beautiful, eh?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1930 words  
> 〰〰⚜〰〰☪〰〰⚜〰〰  
> Oop. Enjoy this chap, cadets! I added a bonus Levi's perspective on Eren's death at the end of "Best Beloved"!
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> ~Levi Jäger


End file.
